The Walking Army
by Dome Alien
Summary: In this unforgiving world, I have sinned far more than any man ever could. But who cares, I can't be the worst person on this planet. Well I might be but that's besides the point. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a walking army of one! Fear my scythe for it has THREE blades. Not one, not two but THREE! Follow on this me journey, where it leads you may ask. I have no idea but just follow me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! This is, uh, my first story. Now I do have to warn you that English is not my first language so there might be some incorrect grammar. So yeah, that's pretty much it. Enjoy it and stuff!  
**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto, those belong to really awesome people who are not me.**

* * *

In a small noodle bar in Vale, two people sat as they slurped the broth from their meal.

"Thanks for the bowl, old man! I'll be back as soon as I can!" A blonde teen with blue eyes said as he slammed down his empty bowl. He left a few bills on the counter and turned to leave but his companion's voice stopped him.

"I've already taken care of your papers because you were too lazy to do it. Anyway, are you sure about bringing that antique to Beacon, Naruto? You know I can always hook you up with some new gear." The man's gruff voice said. He turned and sighed at the weapon behind the teen's back, a chain wrapped around his chest attached to the scariest looking weapon he's ever laid eyes on. A six foot long, blood red scythe with three blades. Truly a frightening weapon of choice.

"Piss off, Qrow. You're just mad I found it first. Besides, this 'antique' is probably as old as you."

The now named Qrow winced at the teen's jab at his age. He isn't that old, is he?

"Just saying, traditional weapons are at a disadvantage against modern weapons. Beacon's going to pit you against Grimm and students and you can expect students to take advantage of your limited range." Qrow warned Naruto. But the teen just laughed and patted the chain wrapped around him.

"That's what the chain is for. If I can't reach them, I'll just throw the scythe at them! They'll never see it coming." Naruto said with an almost manic grin. He loved his scythe; it's an extension of him. Other weapons may have their mumbo jumbo pew pew shooters but his scythe had 3 blades. Nothing could ever top that!

Or so he thought.

"I'll see you later, Qrow. Don't die and stuff, I'll be really sad." The blonde said as he walked away.

Qrow stood up from his chair and walked the opposite direction. He couldn't help but worry. He was going to leave Vale for an unknown amount of time to gather intel and that meant he wouldn't be around to protect his nieces but with Naruto in town he knew everything will be fine. He just couldn't shake off the feeling that something big is going to happen.

* * *

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said as she and her sister, Ruby, gazed in amazement at Beacon Academy. Yang was amazed by the sheer size of the school; she probably couldn't wreck the whole thing in a day if she tried. A school she couldn't break, finally!

Ruby on the other hand, was amazed by something else.

"Yang, look! That kid's got a collapsible staff! She's got a FIRE SWORD! And he's got a..." She stopped her enthusing as she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

A boy with a red coat with black flame patterns at hem passed by Ruby. She didn't get to see much of his face but she saw enough for him to grab her attention. A blood red scythe with three blades. A friggin scythe with three blades!

"Ruby, you alright? Ruby?" Yang asked her sister in worry as Ruby went silent for an entire minute.

"Yang...boy...scythe...red...three." Ruby rambled complete nonsense while slowly walking towards the direction of the other scythe wielder.

"Riiiiight. Listen Ruby, I gotta go and meet with some friends...so...yeah. You, uh, take care of yourself. Oh, and go make friends or something! See ya!" Yang said as she dashed away with her friends that nobody will ever see ever again.

Ruby was knocked out of her daze when she tripped over a bunch of suitcases. Who would bring so much suitcases to a school?

"What are you doing?! How do you even tumble over suitcases stacked taller than you?! "

Ruby look up to see a very pissed girl with snow white hair and stormy gray eyes. Her hair was tied in a tail on the side of her head.

"Do you have any idea about the damage you could've caused?! This Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry. What are you, brain dead?" She ranted on as she waved around vials of dust, its contents spilling into the air."Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Aaah...aaah choo." And boom went the dust as it Ruby sneezed up a fiery explosion blowing the vials all over the courtyard and leaving the girl in white charred.

"This is exactly what I was talking about! Do you even know what dust is? Have you even finished Combat School? I assume you haven't. I didn't know beacon allowed dropouts into this school."

"And I didn't know they tolerated that kind of attitude in your family." A new voice cut through her small rant.

"But considering your family's attitude towards everyone, I guess it would make sense. Wouldn't want the fruit to fall far from the tree, right Weiss Schnee?" A girl with glowing yellow eyes glared at Weiss. She held the vial of dust thrown off from the explosion and flicked it towards Weiss.

In Weiss' anger, she pulled out her rapier, Myrtenaster, and slashed the vial in midair. She then pointed her weapon towards at the ebony haired girl, faint outlines of glyphs already forming beneath her.

Ruby just sat through the small exchange between them, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"You have some nerve talking to me like that. Especially when you know nothing about me or the Schnee. I guess people here know absolutely nothing about anything at all." She took a second to compose herself and sheathed Myrtenaster.

"I'll be taking leave. Sebastian, grab my luggage." And with that, Weiss started walking away with her butler struggling to gather her suitcases.

Ruby turned around to introduce herself to the person who defended her against the Schnee but she was nowhere to be found. Ruby laid down exasperated. A minute into school and she already had an enemy.

"First day of school sucks" she said out loud. Another figure had appeared in front of Ruby, the person's arm reaching out to her.

"Hi, I'm Jaune." He introduced himself. Ruby thought Jaune looked very familiar. That armor, the hoodie... realization struck her.

"You aren't going to throw up on me, are you?"

* * *

In the headmaster's office, Ozpin sifted hundreds of paperwork when Glynda Goodwitch came into the room. In her hand was an application form and she marched up to Ozpin's desk.

"Ozpin, what do you think you're doing letting this..this...monster into this school?! His very existance is a threat to every student in this school! And Tell me how he managed to slipped through the cracks and ended up as OUR student." Glynda demanded, her voice laced with anger with a hint of fear. Ozpin glanced at her a bit and resumed signing papers. He had already expected this kind of reaction from her as soon as she finds out, and Glyda ALWAYS finds out.

"That is quite simple, I let him." Ozpin said nonchalantly. "An old crow simply wanted the best for his protégé and I gave him the chance. I also believe that he'd make a great addition to our long line of...outstanding huntsmen." He said, not even bothering to look up.

Glynda slammed her hands at Ozpin's desk, obviously not happy with the answer she received.

"This is no joke, Ozpin. If a repeat of that incident happens here, all of these children's safety will be in your hands."

"Their safety is already in my hands, I don't see how that would make a difference. But if it'll make you feel any better, I'll have a talk to Qrow about his situation."

It did nothing to reassure Glynda but she nodded anyway and left the office. Ozpin wondered if letting a walking time bomb into his school was such a good idea. But the young man was vouched by Qrow himself, surely he must've learned to control himself by now. If he hasn't, well, not much they could do other than wait for their doom. That wasn't a comforting thought.

He was knocked out of his musings by a notification on his scroll. It was a text message from Glynda.

'The students have arrived. Kindly get off your desk and head to the main hall.'

Ozpin sighed. He liked his desk and his comfy chair. Maybe he should just keep the speech short, get back to his desk faster. Yep, keep it short then get back.

'Dear Oum, I am way too old for this job' he thought to himself as he hobbled his way to the main hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Welcome back to another chapter. Thank you all for the overwhelming support, I'm kind of in awe at the sheer amount of support you've given this fellow. Anyway, here's another one for ya and I'll see you all again next week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto, those belong to really awesome people who are not me.**

In Beacon's main hall, the students gathered. One by one, the students flooded the hall as they patiently waited for the Headmaster's speech. But in that crowd of students, two sisters were arguing quite loudly.

"You left me alone!"

"You were mumbling nonsense!"

"I was appreciating a piece of art!"

"Weapons are NOT pieces of art!"

But being older of the two, Yang knew this bickering was a bit childish. She took a moment to compose herself before looking back towards her sister. "Look, it probably wasn't all that bad. I've been gone for an hour tops and that's not enough time for anything worth freaking out about."

Ruby looked down in embarrassment

"Well...I did blow a crater through Beacon. Oh, I also pissed off the Schnee heiress. That's gotta be worth freaking out about, right?" Ruby said. Yang just looked at her sister incredulously, not sure whether Ruby was being sarcastic or not. Not too far off, Weiss Schnee just glared at Ruby.

'Damn right I'm pissed.' Weiss thought to herself.

"I'll...keep this brief." Ozpin started as he stood in front the students of Beacon. "Today marks the day that you have set foot in Beacon and started a journey towards the betterment of the lives of the citizens of Remnant. You are warriors, indeed, but you are not huntsmen just yet. As you are right now, you may not be much of use to anyone other than yourself. You are inexperienced, food in the eyes of Grimm and children in eyes of man. Once you step out these walls you'll find that the world isn't all that welcoming of us humans. However, in this school we offer you the door to become huntsmen and it's your duty to walk through it." He finished and walked off the stage, leaving the students surprised at the Headmaster's blunt and almost rushed speech.

"Geez, he might as well have called us wasted energy while he's at it. He did seem a bit...off." Yang pointed out.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. Dismissed." Glynda said in an almost commanding tone. She then darted her eyes towards a familiar blonde teen with a scythe on his back, walking towards the ballroom. He didn't notice her or if he did, he didn't show it.

'You better behave yourself, Uzumaki.'

* * *

The students were settling theirselves in the ballroom, some were already sleeping. On the far side of the room, Blake Belladonna lit up a candle to read her book which did not bode well with her companion, Naruto.

"Blake, people worked REALLY hard to invent the light bulb and you waste their efforts by using candles. Shame on you Blake, shame."

Blake rolled her eyes. In the short time that she's known Naruto, she knows that he'll do everything to get under her skin. And this was one such moment. She continued to read her book, ignoring the ramblings of the blonde as he started to take off his shirt to rest.

"Bah, you're no fun. I'm going to bed then."

But just as he was about to call it a night, someone decided to strike up a conversation with Blake. A REALLY loud conversation.

"Why hello there! I believe you and my sister have met." Said a blonde girl, about as old as he was. She was wearing an orange tank top, showing off her curvaceous body. Right behind her was a dark haired girl, her hair having red tips which was an interesting choice of color. She looked a lot younger than the blonde and her body was a bit more on the petite side compared to the blonde's more matured body.

Blake looked up from her book, staring at what seemed to be a female Naruto. She then noticed the girl behind her, the same one she saw being talked down by the Schnee.

"Hey, aren't you the one from earlier? The one who almost blasted a hole through the school?" Blake asked bluntly, that was all she knew of the girl. A girl who just so happened to stumble upon Weiss' luggage and somehow blew up in the process, or at least what she deduced when she saw the scene.

Ruby just looked down in embarrassment, not really sure how to respond. It really wasn't her fault she blew up!

"Aha...yeah. I'm, uh, the one who blasted a hole through the school. This is my sister Yang and I'm Ruby, nice to meet you." Said Ruby as she extended her hands to shake which Blake didn't return. Blake continued reading, not really finding the conversation worth continuing.

"Her name is Blake. And don't mind her; she's a bit shy around new people. New in town and all that." Naruto spoke out. He knew Blake wasn't the most social of people, even he had a tough time convincing her to form a 'temporary partnership' as she puts it. "My name's Naruto, nice to meet you."

Yang noticed his nicely toned body. Not to mention his sparkling blue eyes and golden blonde hair that rivaled her own. Ruby, on the other hand, noticed a familiar red coat folded neatly beside him.

"You...you wouldn't happen to own a really awesome looking scythe, would you?" Ruby asked timidly.

"Ah you saw my baby earlier? A thing a beauty, ain't it?" Naruto beamed in pride as someone had FINALLY recognized the beauty of his scythe. Unlike some old, grumpy, and lame scythe master.

Ruby squealed in excitement.

"Your scythe looked BEAUTIFUL! I haven't seen anything like it! Its design is so unique, nothing I've ever seen before! It cleaves at a wider range than a normal scythe, designed to cause tons of damage in a single sweep!"

"I know! It's amazing! Wanna know the best part? I can throw it and swing it around!" The two of them just traded praise and compliment for their weapons. Blake and Yang just stared at them in annoyance.

'Geez, not again.' They both thought at the same time, both having to deal with weapon geeks and their rants all the time.

"So...that book you're reading seems kinda interesting. What's it about?" Yang broke the silence between her and Blake.

"Well it's about a man with two souls, each one fighting to control over the body." Blake stopped reading to entertain Yang's question seeing as all the noise around her is distracting her.

"Oh...that's nice? Seems a bit weird but I think it's nice." Yang said. She wasn't that much into literature but the theme just seems dark and weird.

"Are you all not aware that most of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss, from out of nowhere, shouted at the 2 people who were causing a ruckus.

"Oh no, it's her again. Please stop yelling! You've been yelling every time you talk to me!" Ruby hid behind Yang in hopes that's she'll protect her from the yelling beast.

"Alright, alright we'll go to bed. Geez, you don't have to make such a big fuss about it, princess." Naruto said in annoyance. Something about loud and irritated females gives him the chills, especially pink haired ones. He turned to Ruby as he lay down to sleep. "Tomorrow maybe you'll get to see mine in action and hopefully I see yours too. Night guys." And he turned around and fell asleep almost instantly.

Yang, however, couldn't hold a giggle as he thought of a dirty joke.

"Good job Ruby. A day into school and you've already got a guy wanting to see your thing. I'm so proud of you!" And she received a pillow to the face, courtesy of Ruby.

Blake blew the flames off the candle to call it a night.

'So this is the life I could've had.' Blake thought wistfully. 'It doesn't seem so bad. Not one bit.' And she too fell asleep, dreaming of tuna and other fishes she'd die to eat.


End file.
